Hold Me Close
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: FAXNESS Need I say more? After Max discovers that Fang is the cure to her nightmares, a mysterious man appears, claiming to be Fang's father. Could Max lose Fang forever? Before she has even sorted out her feelings? Or is love waiting for her?
1. Hold me Close

**okay this is a new story that I just cooked up this morning. I figure it could either be the first chapter to a long story or just a one short, and guess what, it's up to you wonderful readers. If you choose for a many chaptered story then I warn you that you may have to wait a while until you get the full story line and that because I have soo many other fanfics to finish. So enjoy and R & R!**

Fang sat bolt upright on his bed and frowned. He didn't know what had woken him but he had felt a sudden need to get up. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair, it fell neatly into place and he frowned again, wondering why he felt the need to wake up.

As he tried to fall back asleep he heard a whimpering noise. He frowned and cocked his head, listening hard. The sound was coming from Max's room and it was definitely her voice. Fang's heart thumped uncomfortably.

Okay he would just peek into her room and see what was wrong and then he would come straight back. That way she wouldn't get angry at him for spying her because she would never know.

Fang slipped out of bed and walked silently to his door. He opened it without a noise and walked up to the next door and took a deep breath as he put his hand on the door knob. He turned it and pushed the door open a crack.

Max was definitely asleep. Her brown-blonde hair was tangled over her pillows with bits of it falling over her face. She didn't look peaceful though. She was frowning and clutching the sheets tightly. She whimpered again and Fang frowned. She must have been having a bad dream.

A sudden urge came over him and he slipped silent as a shadow into her room and shut the door. He went to her bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. He gently took her hand left hand off the sheets and held it in his. After a minute Max's face relaxed.

Fang sat there a little bit longer, watching Max's expression change in her sleep. He looked at her forearm where her scars were and his heart clenched from the pain. The memory of her on that beach, surround by her own blood… He shuddered and tried to suppress the memory. She had scared the hell out of him. He thought he was going to lose her and all because she became suddenly overwhelmed and didn't know how to deal with it.

Fang sighed and dropped Max's hand. She was relaxed so now he would leave before she woke up and became very mad at him.

As he went to stand up Max's hand closed on his again. Fang looked at her and she was frowning again.

"No," she murmured. His heart flipped. Was she awake? He peered at her face. No she was still asleep. He frowned and went to leave but her hand tightened on his. "Don't… go…" He frowned again.

Was she talking to him? He guessed so. It must have been her subconscious need to have someone there when she was having a bad dream.

Fang thought for a moment and then sat on the bed beside Max. He sunk down so that only his shoulders where leaning on her headboard and then he looked at her. She sighed in her sleep and moved closer to him. She let go of his hand and put her hand on his chest. She rested her head against him and then was motionless.

Fang was starting to get sleepy. He blinked a few times to clear his head but it didn't work. He was asleep in an instant.

--

I blinked slowly as sunlight streamed in through the windows. There was a moment of disorientation as I wondered why I felt so warm and comfortable. Then I realised that arms were around me, holding me close. I stiffened automatically, prepared to beat someone's ass when I realised whose arms they were.

I turned my head. Fang was lying right alongside me. He was on top of my covered but his arms were around my waist. He looked like he was asleep but I shifted to get a better look at him and his eyes opened. He frowned.

"Crap," he muttered. I raised an eyebrow and his arms left my waist.

"Crap what?" I asked curiously. "If you're talking about this," I waved my hand at him, "then explain, now." Fang rolled his eyes and sat up. I rolled over and raised myself onto my elbow so I could look at him properly.

"Last night I thought you were having a bad dream so I held your hand until you settled down and then when I went to leave you wouldn't let me," he explained. "So I sat here and you cuddled up to me and then I must have fallen asleep." I nodded, suddenly feeling the need to hit him.

"Now, what's stopping me from kicking your butt?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"Go ahead," he yawned. "Just let me get some more sleep." He sunk down onto my bed and I kicked him.

"Go to your own room," I snapped.

"But it was so comfortable here." He opened his eyes and grinned at me, lighting my room up. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm tired too so go to your own room." Fang rolled his eyes at me and stood up but he annoyed me by lifting the covers and slipping under them.

"No, I will never give up a chance to make you unhappy." Yeah that was the thing, he wasn't making me unhappy. He must have stopped my nightmares. That must have been why the second half of my sleep was so nice. His arms were around me, chasing away the bad dreams. I sighed and sunk down and stayed on my side, glaring at him.

"Oh don't be like that," Fang chided. "You're the one who wanted me here. You even told me not to go. I didn't know you spoke in your sleep."

"I don't," I protested. Fang shrugged and closed his eyes, a smug smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and then moved my legs and kicked him. He jumped and sat up.

"Fang! Max! Breakfast!" I heard Mum shout. She was an angel! Yes. Now he had to go.

Fang rolled his eyes and slipped out of my bed. I followed suit and waited until he left and changed into some normal clothes. Then I went out to join the family for breakfast.

--

That night, I jolted awake, breathing heavily and with a cold sweat beaded on my forehead. I wiped it away and shuddered. The dream had been so horrifying. I put my face in my hands and felt the tears running down my face.

I'd been having those dreams for ages. I didn't know what to do. In all of them everyone I cared about ended up being killed in front of my eyes. There was nothing I could do. I tried to run to help them but I couldn't move. It was as though I was suspended in one of those isolation tanks but with a TV screen so I could see my family dying.

I shuddered and muffled a sob.

I knew how I could get a peaceful sleep tonight. Time to swallow my pride.

I climbed out of bed and moving as quietly as I could I left my room and went to Fang's door. I don't know why I thought this would help. But it had last night… maybe tonight too.

I opened the door and went in and closed it. He jumped and sat up. His eyes adjusted and he saw it was me and frowned.

"Max?" he said quietly. He took in my terrified and tear-strained face and patted the bed beside him. I went and sat next to him and he frowned at me anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"I had another nightmare," I whispered. "Can… can I stay in here tonight? Last night you chased the dreams away… so…" Fang lifted the covers and sidled across. I crawled under them and lay on my side, resting my head on the pillows.

"What are these dreams about?" He sounded worried. I just shook my head.

"Can I tell you in the morning?" I asked. He nodded and rolled onto his back. I edged closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. He looked at me, shock in his dark eyes, but he moved his arm and wrapped it around me. I turned my face into his shoulder and shuddered again.

"They must be very scary," Fang whispered. There was no trace of mocking in his tone, he sounded truly concerned. I nodded into his shirt and closed my eyes as more tears fell from them.

"Just hold me close and don't let go," I whispered. As soon as the words left my mouth I was shocked. I didn't actually say that, did I? Fang seemed surprised to but he obliged, his arm tightening its hold around my waist.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered in my ear. His voice was soothing, like a lullaby and I started drifting to sleep in his arms, unbothered by any bad dreams.

**What did yous think? R & R **

**Erin xx**


	2. Father

**Here's chapter two guys! Hope you like it! I had some brainwaves and ideas just flooded into my brain so some other chapters are on their way very soon! I promise!**

--

When I woke up in the morning I didn't move a muscle, I didn't even open my eyes. I just left myself the way I was. Fang's arms hadn't moved from around me and I could hear his even breathing where my head lay on his chest. It seemed so… right.

Don't get me wrong, I mean I still don't know whether I can admit to even my subconsciousness that I love him more than a brother-sister, if I even do that is. But at the moment, his arms around me, holding me, was so comfortable and so right that I didn't want to move.

Did I love Fang? As a brother, yes. As my very best friend in the entire world, yes. As something more? I have no freaking idea. If I do then I haven't realised it. Hmm… I wonder how you can tell.

Fang stirred and I opened my eyes and tilted my head slightly so I could look at his face. He blinked and looked at me with his midnight eyes.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Perfectly," I replied, closing my eyes again. "You are the prefect remedy for nightmares." Fang chuckled and one of his hands moved up to my head and he stroked my hair absentmindedly.

"Good to know," he replied. "But what does that mean for my sleeping habits? Am I going to be constantly woken up in the middle of the night by you?" I rolled my eyes and opened them again.

"I don't know," I replied. "You tell me what you want." I raised my head and used my elbow to prop myself up. His arm was still around my waist but a slight bit looser.

"Well I don't mind you sleeping here with me," Fang said. "And I don't like being woken up but it isn't up to me now is it?" He stared at me challengingly.

"We'll work something out," I decided. I leant back down and then rolled over and sat up. Fang shifted so that he was sitting up beside me and pushed his hair away from his face. He yawned.

"Two nights in a row I've been woken up," he mused. "It's tiring." I rolled my eyes again.

"Try waking up every night from those horrible nightmares," I snapped. He chuckled.

"Back to your usual self. Those nightmares must be awful. They take away all of your tough exterior." I sighed and drew my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. "Tell me what happened Max." I glanced at him. His eyes were concerned.

"Well," I started. "In them I'm always trapped like in the isolation tank. I can't move and then I have to watch as people kill everyone that I love." I shuddered. Just thinking about it was so horrific. Then Fang's arms came around me again. He shifted closer and leant his head against mine. He stroked my hair and I felt myself relax and lean into him.

"It's okay Max," Fang murmured. "They're just dreams. They aren't real and they never will be. I wouldn't let that happen and neither would you." His words were soothing. His tone was the like gentle water lapping against a river bank. So soft and gentle. His voice was so comforting.

"Fang!" I heard someone call. Both our heads snapped up and stared at the door in shock, waiting. It was pushed open and there stood Iggy. Wait, Iggy! Iggy was blind! Brilliant! Now I only had to be very, very quiet.

"Yo Ig," Fang greeted. "What's up?" Iggy folded his arms. He closed the door and inclined his head in our direction… well, Fang's direction.

"Hi Max," Iggy said. I started and then Fang and I stared at each other. "I went to your room and you weren't there. You also weren't anywhere else in the house. This is the last place I looked and I know you're here. I can hear your breathing." I stared at him, dumbstruck.

"Iggy-" Fang started.

"I do not want to know what you two have been up to," Iggy said.

"It's not like that," I protested. "I was having bad dreams and Fang is like… like a remedy or something. I don't know, he makes them go away."

"Are you sure that's all?" Iggy questioned.

"Very sure," Fang and I replied together.

"Okay, well your mum is looking for you," Iggy explained. "Fang, I want to talk to you." Fang looked at me and I gave him a small smile. As I went to climb out of bed Fang kissed my cheek.

"Just a dream," he whispered. I nodded and slipped off the bed. I walked past Iggy and out of the room. I glanced back once and then closed the door. I breathed out heavily and touched my cheek where Fang had kissed me. My skin felt tingly like… like I'd just had an electric shock.

"Max?" Mum called.

"Here!" I called back. She appeared at the end of the hall and walked up to me. She pulled me aside slightly and glanced at Fang's bedroom door. Mum looked anxious. She wasn't usually like this.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"There's a man in the kitchen right now," she murmured to me. "He seems to know about human-avian hybrids and…" She trailed off with anxious eyes.

"Mum, what?" I pressed. I was now worried.

Mum shot another look at Fang's bedroom door. "He's claiming something slightly ludicrous but when you see him you may not find it all that unbelievable."

"What?"

"He says that he's Fang's father."

--

"So…" Nudge breathed. She clasped her hands around her mug of hot chocolate and peered at the man opposite her. Max's mum had gone to warn Max about him and then leave it up to Max to tell Fang.

"You're all friends of my- sorry, of Fang?" the man questioned. He shook his overlong fringe away from his midnight eyes and looked across at Nudge, Gazzy and Angel who were studying him, worried. Total was by their feet, forbidden to talk.

"He's a brother," Gazzy replied defensively. "We're a family."

"He's more like a father to me," Angel piped up, giving the man an angelic look. She couldn't pick up anything off in his mind but his thoughts were slightly blurry to her, like she was looking at them through a veil. Maybe he had some defence like Jeb did or maybe she was losing her touch.

"Oh…" the man looked nervous.

"So what's your name?" Nudge pressed.

"Michael Kingston," the man replied with a small smile. His olive skin was the exact same colour as Fang's. His hair and eyes were exactly the same. Their personalities were hugely different but then maybe Fang got his personality from his mother or maybe it was his own.

"So Fang's last name is Kingston?" Gazzy asked Nudge. She shrugged.

"Dunno," she replied. Gazzy nodded. Nudge could see the fear in his big blue eyes. It was in Angel's too and probably in her own eyes. None of them wanted to lose Fang. Never.

"Well I guess it is," Michael muttered absently. Nudge resisted the urge to glare at the man. He was trying to take Fang away from them. She didn't like him one little bit. She decided it was time to freak him out.

"Nudge," Angel spoke up. She was staring at Nudge in shock. Nudge ducked her head, ashamed for even thinking of showing her powers to him. Even if he knew about the wings, he didn't know about everything else. When was Max going to come and send him away?

--

Mum waited for me to dress and I told Iggy, very quietly, to keep Fang busy. He agreed. Now it was my job to suss out the man claiming to be Fang's father. I would allow Fang to meet him even if he was awful because it was up to Fang and not me. But cold fear gripped my heart as I thought about the worst thing that could happen to me right now.

"Ready?" Mum asked me worriedly. I nodded and we stepped out into the kitchen. As soon as I laid eyes on him my heart started breaking.

This had to be Fang's father. Fang was a photocopy of him. Skin, hair, eyes, nose, mouth, chin. They were all the same. They would be around the same height. Fang's father would be a few inches taller than him. Fang was leaner and more muscled.

Unfortunately he looked very nice. He was dressed casually. A black dress shirt and dark jeans. He looked so much like Fang and he looked like a nice man. My worst fear was suddenly starting to happen.

"Hi," I said. Angel jumped up and rushed over to me. I picked her up and she hugged herself tightly to me and hid her face against my shoulder. She was upset. She knew what I was thinking. Total whined.

_He's going to take Fang away,_ she thought.

_Not necessarily,_ I thought back. Angel whimpered. _Anything bad from him?_

_Not yet but I can't read his thoughts properly. They're blurry._ I nodded and held Angel as I moved over to the table.

"Morning guys," I greeted, kissing the top of each Nudge and Gazzy's heads. "Where's my sister?"

_Ella's worried about losing Fang too,_ Angel thought. _She went to her room so that she didn't have to feel all of our sadness. I think she's crying._

_Tell my mum, Ella needs some company,_ I thought back. Angel nodded and I looked at Mum expectantly.

"I think she's in her room," Mum replied. "I'll go and check on her." She turned and left the kitchen. I turned my eyes on to man who stood up. I put Angel down as he moved in front of me.

"I'm Michael Kingston," he told me, holding out his hand. I shook it somewhat reluctantly. "I think that a member of your… erm, family may be my son. I think you call him Fang." I took a deep breath.

"He's like a clone of you," I replied. "I… think so too." Michael nodded. There was a joyful light in his eyes. Oh no. God, no.

"So you're Max? The leader of your… what do you call it?"

"Flock," Nudge piped up. She was being uncharacteristically quiet. I knew why.

"Yes, I'm the leader," I replied. I shifted nervously.

"So… do you and, uh, Fang have a, erm, relationship?"

"He's my best friend," I clarified, feeling my cheeks heating up. I remembered the last two nights and my blush deepened. I turned my face away. "I think I'll go and get him."

"No need," his low voice cut in. "I'm already here." My head whipped around and I stared at him. He was looking at the man that might possibly be his father with amazement. I knew what he was seeing. His double. Of course maybe thirty years his senior but still his double.

"Son," Michael spoke softly. "My son. I can't believe I'm seeing you after all of these years."

--

**I LOVE reviews! ^.^**


	3. You Promised

**Okay I thought that since I'm going back to school in like.... 48 hours I might put on a couple of chapters! (I had this one finished five minutes ago) So here you are!**

--

We were all sitting around the table now. Angel was on Ella's lap, hiding her face because she was close to tears. Ella looked like she had been crying but was wearing a forced smile. Iggy was beside her, fiddling with his hands in his lap. Nudge and Gazzy were sitting next to each other, looking like they might run out of the room. Michael was sitting opposite us, beside my mother. I was on Ella's other side with Fang beside me. Total was lying on the floor, worried.

Fang was never like this. I had his hand under the table and it was shaking. His face was impassive, as usual, but I knew him so well. I could read his eyes so easily and my heart was breaking at the joy and hope in them.

"I don't know how the School got you," Michael told Fang. "But your mother and I were so devastated." Fang took a deep breath and tried to speak but shook his head. He looked at me pleadingly.

"How old was Fang's mother when she had him?" I asked nervously.

"Seventeen," Michael admitted. "We were silly but we were in love and she was my soul mate." Fang cleared his throat nervously. He was acting so unFanglike and we were shocked by it.

"Where… where is my mother?" Fang asked. Michael shifted nervously.

"She was killed," he whispered. "Murdered actually. The police never found out who did it." Fang's eyes widened and his face turned impassive but I saw his jaw tighten and his hand tightened around mine. I squeezed back comfortingly.

"I think we know who may have done it," Nudge whispered. "Itex… I think they killed my mum too." She sniffed slightly and wiped her eyes.

Fang nodded slowly and took another deep breath.

"Were you married… when you had me?" he asked.

"Yes," Michael replied. "Your mother may only have been seventeen but I was nineteen and we got her parents permission and got married before she was heavily pregnant with you. We didn't want to bring a baby into our lives without having been bonded."

"Okay…"

"So, what now?" Angel whispered. We all looked at her. She turned her eyes to Fang sadly. "Are you going to leave with your father?"

"Well…" Fang stopped and looked around. He dropped my hand and pushed away from the table. "I need some thinking space." He turned and left. He pulled open the front door. We watched him run into the yard and just before he reached the trees, he spread his massive black wings and took off into the air.

"Fang," I whispered. I could feel my heart shattering into thousands of little pieces and I didn't know what to do. Fang. My friend. My _best_ friend.

"Um, how about some coffee Michael?" Mum asked. "He probably won't be back for a while so you might as well make yourself at home." Michael nodded and smiled.

We, the flock and Ella, went into the yard and stared at the small speck rising up into the sky that was Fang. They all looked at me and I bit my lip.

"I think he really needed to think," I muttered.

"Max, what if he does something crazy?" Ella protested.

"Yeah, but-"

"Max, if he's going to be able to sort out his thoughts than he needs to talk," Iggy told me. I knew I should trust him. He'd gone through this. "You're the only one he talks to. Go." I took one last look at his face and then sighed.

"I'll bring him back when _he's_ ready," I told them and ran forward. I spread my wings and jumped into the air. I pushed down hard and caught the air and rose up into the sky.

As soon as I was high enough I pushed my wings and poured on my supersonic speed. I flew forward and nearly missed Fang. I pulled up just in time. I didn't say anything. I didn't even look at him. I would wait for him to talk.

We were silent as we flew. I knew Fang was thankful for me not talking. I finally looked at Fang and he glanced at me and without saying a word we banked towards a cliff edge. We landed and Fang sat down on the edge, staring out across the Arizona landscape. I sat beside him and we were quiet.

It was only just midday and the hot sun was beating down on us. We tucked our wings in to prevent them from heating up too much.

I felt like crying. I felt like screaming. I felt like taking Fang away from here and never letting him go. I-

"Why did you come with me?" Fang asked softly.

"I thought you needed some comfort," I whispered. I could hear the heart break in my voice and I quickly covered it up. "I can leave if you want."

"No, I feel good with you here," Fang assured me sincerely. "Stay, please." I nodded and we stared out at the trees and yellow grass.

"I don't know what to think," Fang whispered finally. "I mean I just know Michael is my father, I can feel it but… I don't want to go with him. Part of me is dying to have a father and then the other part wants to be with my family. To be with the people who have been with me all of my life. To be with you…" We looked at each other and I swear he blushed.

"I don't want you to go anywhere," I whispered brokenly. Fang nodded.

"But…" He was still looking at me as he threw a rock, hard, off the cliff.

"Part of you wants to go." Fang stared at me for a few moments and then suddenly he leant forward and pressed his lips against mine.

I didn't know what to think and then I couldn't think. I closed my eyes and tilted my head as his lips moved against mine. Heat was flooding my body and then we moved into better positions. One of Fang's hands was flat against my back, under my wings and the other was in my hair, tangled amongst the brown strands. My arms were around him. My hands tangled in his hair, holding him to me.

It was amazing. He'd never kissed me like this before. He was kissing me gently but passionately. Our lips moving in synchronization. It was so natural. Easy. But there was an urgent edge to the kiss and suddenly I was worried.

I pulled away from him, tears in my eyes.

"You're leaving me," I whispered. He stared at me, pain in his dark eyes. "You promised you wouldn't. Ever again." The hot tears were now flooding down my cheeks.

"Max…" Fang pulled me closer to him but I struggled against his arms. Last night I had told him to hold me close but now I wanted to be far away from him.

How could he? He promised.

"Max this is my chance," Fang whispered. "I'm sorry." I finally pulled out of his arms and jumped to my feet. I was ready to take off when Fang grabbed my arm.

"No…" I whispered brokenly. Fang pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Please Max, if I don't do this, I'm always going to wonder," he whispered into my hair. I closed my eyes and let my tears flow as he held me. I hugged him back and cried onto his shoulder.

When I finally stopped crying, we broke apart and Fang held me by the waist, staring into my eyes. He leant forward and placed the most gentle of kisses on my lips. I savoured it for the short second that he allowed and then he pulled back.

"We have to go back," he whispered. "I have things to pack and goodbyes to make." I controlled myself from crying and turned to the cliff edge.

We took off and soon arrived home. Everyone was in the kitchen when we walked in.

The flock took one look at my face.

"No," Angel whispered and then she burst into tears. Nudge and Ella hugged her as they both started sobbing too. Gazzy and Iggy were stony faced. They were in shock. My Mum pressed a hand to her mouth and turned away as tears filled her eyes.

"I suppose you can guess from their reactions that I'm coming with you," Fang said quietly to his father. "Um… give me a moment. I need to pack and say goodbyes."

"Of course, I'll go and clear a space in the trunk for your things." Michael stood with a beaming smile and left. Couldn't he even be sympathetic to our pain?

"Come here," Fang said to Angel, Nudge and Ella. He knelt down as Angel ran over and threw herself into his arms. She cried onto his shoulder and Fang stroked her hair gently.

"I love you guys," he said to all of us. Oh my god. Did Fang just say the 'l' word? "I always have and I always will. Nothing will every change that."

"Fang's expressing feelings?" Iggy asked in an attempt at humour that failed due to his sad voice. "Wow, what have you done with our Fang?"

"Shut up and let him get on with it," I snapped, not wanting to cry again. Fang gave me a grateful look.

"You guys are my family. I'm doing this because I'll always wonder if I don't. I'll visit, I swear and you had all better visit me. I won't forget you and I will think about you all the time. I know how much we've been through and that's why nothing can ever change between us. Alright?"

Nudge and Angel nodded as they hugged Fang tightly. Fang turned to Ella and gave her a hug. He'd been seeing her as another sister ever since we started spending so much time with my mum and her.

"Come on, let's go and pack," Iggy told him. He and Fang left with Gazzy and I collapsed onto a chair and Mum came and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I nodded as Angel came and sat in my lap. I held her tightly, stroking her hair as she cried.

I was about to lose my very best friend and… oh god why did he have to go? I still hadn't decided about the extent of my feelings for him and now I might not be able to ever know and then it would be too late anyway.

More tears escaped my eyes as memories of Fang flashed through my brain.

Fang and I as kids in the School. Us playing around at our house in Colorado. Fang holding Angel as she cried. Fang looking at me, the most beautiful smile on his face. Fang rubbing my shoulders when I was cold in the rain. Fang catching me when I fell out of the sky. When I kissed him on the beach. When Ari shredded his side. When he kissed me in the cave. When he kissed me on the wharf. When we went together to rescue Angel. Him with Liss. Him with Brigid. Him telling me that there was an 'us'. Every touch, kiss, laugh, smile. Everything I had ever done with him was running through my head.

Fang, Iggy and Gazzy carried out a bag with Fang's things in it and he sat it down as his father came in. He looked at us and Mum walked over and hugged him.

"Take care," she told him.

"Look after Max," Fang told her.

He turned to Iggy and they smacked their fists together before exchanging a quick hug. Fang ruffled Gazzy's hair as he gave him a tight one armed hug. Nudge and Ella hugged Fang again and he held Angel in his arms for one last time and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't forget me," she whispered.

"Never," he replied. "Don't try and change my mind either."

"You know I wouldn't," Angel whimpered. Fang gave her one last squeeze before handing her off to Mum. He hugged Total who was sobbing and muttering incoherently.

Fang's eyes were on me as I slowly stood and walked over to him. We'd already had a sort of goodbye on the cliff. I guess his kiss was my special goodbye but… Oh god. Tears were running so thickly down my face that I don't think I could form words.

"I'm sorry," he told me. I nodded as we wrapped our arms around each other. He was so tall now. I could lean my face into his chest and I had to stand on my toes if I want to properly put my head on his shoulder. His face was in my hair and his arms around my waist tightly.

"If you ever forget or replace me, I will kill you," I told him. "If you ever get yourself mortally wounded and die then I will resurrect you, kill you and then once you're dead again I will chop up your corpse. Understand?" He laughed slightly and just held me tighter.

"I understand," he told me. "Same goes for you." I nodded into his chest and he held each other tighter for one last, painful, heart wrenching moment and then let go.

"Ready?" Michael asked. Fang nodded.

We stood in the yard as Fang sat in his father's car and drove away. Now every single one of us was crying. We all wrapped our arms around each other in a huge group hug and cried.

Fang was gone. Fang. My Fang. My best friend.

He was gone and I suddenly realised it. My heart shattered then and their. It was done. It could never be fixed now. There was now a huge gaping hole in my chest and it hurt so much. Every single pain that I'd ever had in my life could not compare to this. I would gladly take them all again, a thousand times over if this pain would just go away.

Goodbye Fang. I love you.

--

**Okays! Reviews will be adored ^.^**


	4. Gone

**Alright I just want to say THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH!! I so wish I could reply to every single review but I have so many and so little time! I'm giving you guys another chapter cos I have to go back to school tomorrow and I won't have much time to write and update during the term. When I got on the computer and saw all of my review alerts and then read all the reviews I was amazed! I'm so glad that you all love this and I can't believe I made so many people cry and get all emotional! ^.^**

**yes Hold on Hero, you most probably did see this on Maximum-X.  
Volleyballgirl1112, I'm sorry about that. I know. Depression. Sigh, not fun to write I assure you.  
Gabriel Wolfe, OMG that is sooo sweet. Thankyou so much!  
Raccchel, that's good to know. I was trying to make it unlike all the other ones I have read even though they're awesome!  
To everyone who I made cry, I'm sorry. I cried writing this because I was just so into the chapter and so that must mean that the emotion I wanted came through alright. So I'm pleased that the sadness was right but I'm sorry I made you all cry.**

**I have to warn you that this chapter twists the story somewhat quickly but it shall be even more twisted very soon mwa hahaha! ^.^ Just bear with me and enjoy! Sorry about the long A/N**

--

I was curled up into a ball under the covers. I wasn't in my bed. I was in Fang's. It didn't work the same as he did but it kept away the original nightmares. Now I had new ones. They were worse and nothing stopped them.

Fang had been gone for five days and the atmosphere in this house was dismal. I was in absolute agony and I only left Fang's old bed to eat and use the bathroom and then I came straight back here and cried my heart out again.

Nothing could ever compare to the absolute agony that I was in. No-one here knew what to say or do. I didn't talk and I didn't do any of my leader jobs. Mum was doing a good job taking care of them so I didn't feel so guilty. Besides how could guilt even have a place in me at the moment when I was in this much pain.

I hugged the pillow to me and breathed in slowly. I could still smell Fang's scent on it. It calmed me for only a moment and then I would start crying again.

I had never, ever broken down like this and I hated it. I hated the pain. I hated what I was becoming. I especially hated Michael Kingston for ever showing up. He took away my best friend. The best friend I had ever had in my life. He took away the guy that I loved. Loved deeply with every fibre of my being. Loved with everything that I was. Loved with all my heart, soul and thoughts.

"Fang," I whimpered. "Fang…" I covered my face with my hands as my heart gave a very painful throb.

I was vaguely aware of the door opening and closing. I heard light footsteps and then the mattress sunk down near me while the person entering the room sat.

I didn't look. It was just my dreaming. I always dreamt of this. I would be lying here and then Fang would appear and sit down on the bed. He would-

"Max." The voice was wrong. That wasn't Fang's voice. It was Mum's. I raised my tear stained face and looked at her for a moment.

"What?" Oh god. Was that my voice?

"Honey I am so worried about you," Mum whispered gently. "This isn't healthy for you. I understand your pain even though I can't imagine how much you hurt right now but I don't like the way you're going about this. It isn't like he's just gone; you're acting like he's dead." I took a shuddering breath. I wondered what I would be like if he died. Bad idea. I started crying again.

"Max, I think you need professional help," Mum said gently. I blinked through my tears and stared at her.

"Are you saying I've gone _loopy_?" I demanded in an angry voice. Anger was good. It wasn't sorrow. That was good.

"No but sweetheart you aren't handling this properly."

"I am handling it fine! Nothing will help! Nothing unless I can have Fang back right now!" I was shouting now and I heard footsteps and the door opened and Ella and Iggy stared in worriedly.

Mum sighed and stood up. She kissed the top of my head and left me to start feeling the agony again.

"Oh Max," Ella murmured brokenly. She started crying and Iggy put his arms around her and led her away. Mum shut the door and I sank down into the bed. Oh god. Fang. I need you.

--

Fang stared out of his living room window. His father lived in Minneapolis and it was raining. It rained here all of the freaking time. It got kind of dry. Hah. How ironic was that? Oh he was going nuts here!

Fang missed the flock. He missed Max's mum and her chocolate chip cookies. He missed Ella and her smiles. He missed Iggy and Gazzy blowing things up. He missed Nudge's non-stop chatter. He missed Angel and Total and their freakiness.

He missed Max.

Every memory of Max had filled his head in the last five days. Iggy had given him some photographs before he left. Fang didn't even know that anyone had taken his favourite of them. It was of him and Max asleep on the sofa together. It was so peaceful and everytime he looked at it, his heart clenched.

Fang was pulled out of his memories when he heard Michael's car pull up in the driveway. He still had trouble calling him 'dad' but he didn't like it if he called him Michael.

"Fang!" Michael called as opened the door.

"Living room," Fang called back. The problem was that his dad talked way too much and didn't like silence but he said that Fang acted a lot like his mother so he was used to it. Thank god Michael didn't know that Fang did get chatty when he was with Max.

"How was your day?" Michael asked as he sat down in a recliner.

"Slow," Fang replied. He sighed as he stared out at the rain.

"You miss them all, already don't you?"

Fang didn't reply. He just closed his eyes. His mind filled with more memories of Max. Their most recent kiss. She had kissed him back deeply. Did that mean that she loved him? Oh god. It was killing him.

He loved Max so much and he had never said the words to her. He's tried to show her in almost every way but he had never, ever, tried saying those words to her. Why didn't he? It may have changed things. Argh. Too many what ifs.

"Fang?"

"I need to go and have a lie down," Fang lied. "I have a headache." _More like a heart ache._ Fang stood and left the room. He walked upstairs and went into his room and closed the door.

"Oh god… Max," he sighed. He looked at his hanging, framed picture of the whole flock. Fang sat down on his bed and looked at his bedside table. His father had framed the photos for him. The ones of Max and he were on his bedside table.

There was one of just Max where she looked devastatingly beautiful. There were two of just them and then there was one of them with Angel.

"I miss you guys," he whispered. His heart was constantly aching and he felt like a heap of him was missing. It felt like his arms, wings and legs had all been chopped off. It felt like he'd been only half decapitated and his heart had been carved out. He'd left the flock and that meant that a heap of him had stayed with Dr Martinez.

Max had his heart. She'd had his heart for a long time so whenever he wasn't near her he didn't have it and now that she was so far away he felt like he should be dead because he couldn't breathe.

Of course he didn't always hurt. He only hurt went he was breathing. His heart only broke while it was beating. And he only died every moment we was away from his family. This was a mistake. He needed to go back.

Fang stood up and grabbed his bag. He started pulling all his things out and stuffing them into it. He carefully placed all of his photos in the bag and started zipping it up as his father came in.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Fang sighed.

"Look, I shouldn't have come here," he replied. "It's great to know I have a father and all but… I need the others. I have to be with them." His father stared at him and then his eyes flashed and suddenly his whipped something out of his pocket.

Fang froze. It was a gun.

"You aren't going anywhere until I get my money," Michael growled. Fang stared.

"What money? Are you using me?" Fang's heart stopped its aching beats. Fear set in darkly and he took a deep breath. "Is my family in danger?"

--

**I think that parts of that were slightly corny where Max was thinking about Fang but it just felt right when I was writing it. Plus I like corny but anyways!  
R & R my wonderful readers! ^.^**


	5. Huh? Dad say what?

**OMG!!! (cries softly) You guys are the GREATEST EVER!!! I love love love you guys! Your reviews made me smile so much when I got home from school and saw my inbox clogged with reviews and messages telling me that people had added it to alerts and favs! You guys all ROCK!! I would love to give you all huge hugs and cookies but cyber ones with have to do! So I quickly got this finished because you all rock so much! This is my most successful story now so thankyou so much!!**

**Here you are! and I added little things that tell the changes in POV because someone mentioned it! ^.^**

--  
(Fang, 3rd Person)

Michael walked towards Fang who backed into the wall. His eyes automatically scanned the room, searching out escapes. His eyes scanned the room.

Maybe if he spread his wings he might, just might, be able to startle his father enough to make his crash escape through the window. Then again he might startle him so much that he might fire. It was either, win-win, or win-lose, and he didn't want to take that chance, he had promised Max he wouldn't get hurt.

"Have you sent anyone who might hurt my family?" Fang demanded. "If anyone in that house is hurt, anyone at all even the dogs, I swear you'll be sorry."

"What are you going to do to your own flesh and blood?" Michael demanded.

"If you're really my father then why are you doing this to me?" Fang was definitely hurt about this but it was nothing compared to how angry he was slowly becoming. The thought of someone harming Max… it was too painful to think about.

"Your mother and I gave up everything to finally make it in the world, including our son," Michael explained. "Those people from Itex promised us a good life and that we could have you back. Then your mother, the stupid woman, started inquiring about you. It's her fault everything went downhill. I got fired, she got killed and I lost everything. It's all because of your existence. It's your mother's fault-"

"Don't you dare say a word about my mother! She was obviously a better person than you!" Fang was breathing heavily, still eyeing the gun but angry enough to risk being shot. He wanted to hit Michael hard. Fang wasn't to break something, mainly one of his father's bones.

"I'll say whatever I want," Michael snapped. "Itex had paid me big bucks to find you and your so-call family. I asked them if I could keep you as my son still. They told me that if the others were in good condition then it was fine but unless-"

"Is someone going to hurt my family? Max?" Fang asked, worried.

"If they struggle then maybe. Max is supposed to be undamaged but they told us that she was a fighter and to break her spirit if they had to." Fang's heart stopped beating for a moment and cold fear wrapped around his heart.

Max. She was in danger. She needed him. He had to get out of there.

"Let me go," Fang said softly. "I'm your son. Let me go and be with my family."

"I don't think so. You're staying here. I'm going to get the rest of my pay off. They even said that if I can pull this off, I can have my executive job back. You know what Fang? You can be by my side. We'll be next in line for the Itex Empire and we can rule the entire world. Together of course." Fang glared.

"I don't think so… dad," he hissed.

"Think about it."

"Okay… no." Fang's glare was dark and heavy. "I'd rather be right alongside my flock. It's me and them or none of us." Fang raised his eyebrows challengingly and his father glared.

"We'll see about that," he hissed.

--  
(Max POV)

I was woken half way through the night by a loud smashing noise. I jolted awake and listened. Something was wrong. This is usually where my instincts kick in but I couldn't seem to find them.

I climbed out of bed and crept quietly to the door. I opened it just a crack as I heard my mother's strangled voice.

"There isn't anyone else here," she breathed. "Just go." I heard a crash and small moan and saw my mother, crumpled on the ground. She moaned again and I sighed with relief, not dead.

There were some men in the kitchen and they were starting to make their way up the hall. I sucked in a breath and tried to find my fighting legs. I stepped out and barred their way.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked. It wasn't in my usual hard tone and I cursed myself for being so weak. "It's a little late for a casual visit don't you think?"

"It's Maximum Ride, she has to remain unharmed," one of the men said. "Find the others."

"I don't think so," I snarled. Okay, I was slowly getting my bearings. One of the men advanced on me and I felt the adrenaline finally kick in. I swung around and smashed my heel into the man's head in a hard hook kick. He stumbled backwards but was otherwise unharmed.

They were Itex creations. Alright, I know what's up now.

"Bandada!" I shouted as I swung into action and elbowed one of the men in the face. I continued along with the momentum and swung around with a roundhouse kick to his side. I jumped up and landed a front snap kick into his chin. He crashed into the wall just as I heard movement in the rooms.

"Come on guys! Move it! U and A now!" I continued with my attack. I slammed a palm-heel strike into one guy's nose and then swung my elbow up and caught him under the chin. I saw someone coming at me from behind so I shifted my weight and landed a side-kick in his gut.

Iggy burst out of his room and jumped to my side and fought with me. The others rushed out and I motioned them around. Nudge and Ella motioned Gazzy and Angel past along with Akila and Total. Ella continued after them and Nudge turned around and swung a hard side kick into a man's back. I heard his breath leave him and I was so proud of her.

"Nice Nudge!" I called. I only just noticed the man coming to grab me when Iggy jumped in and kicked him in the head. His head blasted sideways and I heard a crackling as his inside wiring mechanisms went bonkers.

"Thanks Fang!" I said and then covered my mouth. Oh dear, I really did need him back. Iggy looked at me sympathetically and touched my shoulder.

I heard Nudge scream and then there was a thump as her head was slammed into the wall. The man who had attacked her picked her up and ran off. I heard shouts as some backup took Gazzy and Angel. I heard a scream and knew they had hurt Ella.

"Max!" Iggy shouted. I swung around but not in time. Something very hard smashed into the side of my head. I saw stars and Iggy being attacked just before I passed out.

--

"Max, wake up, come on," a voice said. Oh, what a voice! A wonderful, amazing voice! "Don't do this to me Max. Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and suddenly tears leaked out of them. I must have been dreaming because there was a miracle before my eyes.

I was lying in a very soft bed and Fang was leaning over me. As he saw my open eyes, joy spread across his face and he grinned. The world brightened and I felt the world spin faster. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

I reached a hand up and placed it on his cheek.

"Fang," I whispered. He held a hand over mine and smiled at me.

"Hi Max," he replied. "I'm glad you finally woke up. You've been asleep half of the day. The sunshine is wasting away." I sat up and wriggled backwards, pulling Fang with me. He sat down in front of me on the mattress and took both of my hands.

"Sunshine?" I questioned. "Who needs sunshine when my own personal sun is right here with me?" He grinned again and I felt a blush colour my cheeks. Fang shifted forward and stroked my cheek.

"Well, I happen to like the sunshine so come on lazy, get up," he told me.

"No," I replied.

"Do I have to force you?"

"If you want." I smirked at him and his ran his hand across my cheek bone and down my neck, smoothing my hair away from it. His hand brushed across my shoulder and then he placed his fingertips below my chin. He tilted my head up with that hand and with the other he held the back of my head.

In the next moment his lips were on mine, gentle and warm. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to him. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly to him. There was no space between us at the moment, if there was, he would have found a way to fix that.

I ran my hands through his soft silky hair and-

"Max!" I jumped about a foot in the air and sat up, my eyes wide open. I realised then that my head was throbbing and I felt drowsy.

I suddenly realised that I wasn't in a beautiful, sunny, Hawaiian vacation house. I was in a grimy room. Yuck. Everything in here was covered in dust and other disgusting things that I had no intention of discovering what they were.

Tears started running down my face as I realised that Fang wasn't here. It was me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel together in this grimy room. I'd been lying on some mouldy old blankets that the others had made into a bed for me.

"Fang," I gasped and rolled over, burying my face in the smelly blankets.

"Max," a soothing voice said. Nudge. "It's okay."

"No, it isn't," I sobbed. "Where's Fang? Why isn't he here with me?" I cried into the blankets and I felt four pairs of hands stroking me. Four voices murmuring comfort. I wasn't comforted though. The only way I could be was if Fang was here with me. I needed him.

I needed to feel his strong arms around me. I needed to hear his voice. See his eyes. Kiss his lips. I needed him here now. I needed every one of my senses to have some part of him now. He was mine. He was part of me. I couldn't be without him.

I don't know what it was but it just seemed like he fit with me. We were a two piece puzzle where the pieces were specifically designed to fit with each other perfectly. Maybe it was the scientists at the school. Maybe it was just fate. Well whatever it was I was glad. Fang was- I'm going to possibly regret these cheesy words but- my soul mate. My true other half. My perfect match. My Mr Right.

"Max," Angel gasped suddenly. I heard it too. A loud grating sound as a door was pushed open. Footsteps sounded, becoming closer.

I forced myself to sit up and then I rubbed my eyes, brushing away the tears. I tried to force a fierce expression on my face but I don't think it worked.

The flock gathered around me as two shadows moved towards us. A light flickered on somewhere. We all blinked, allowing our vision to adjust and then we could clearly see the two figures in front of us…

--

**Mwa hahaha!! Hopefully I won't leave you with that hanging over you for too long :)!!  
I love you reviews! They make me smile ^.^**

**Erin xxoo**


	6. No!

**Eeek! 118 reviews!! You guys ROCK!! I mean it!! Okay this chapter does not end in a flash back! I listening to so many love songs while I wrote this one. It took me a while but I finally got it right! I hope it's good. Thankyou all so much for the reviews! I love you all and I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones! ^.^**

--  
(Ella, 3rd person)

Ella carefully picked herself up off the lounge and looked around worriedly.

"Mum?" she called.

"Kitchen sweetie," Mum replied. Ella slowly walked into the kitchen, trying to ignore her dizziness and throbbing head, side, shoulder and knee. She looked at her mother who was holding the phone.

"What are you doing?" Ella asked.

"Calling Jeb," Mum replied. She sighed and started dialling. "Maybe he'll know who's behind this."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ella asked.

"Itex," Total agreed from where he was lying with Akila by the door. Akila whined at the name. She may not have understood completely but everytime someone mentioned it, bad things happened.

Ella nodded and Mum sighed and put the phone to her ear. They all waited.

"Yes, Jeb? It's Valencia," Mum spoke. She waited. "I have some awful news. The remaining flock were just kidnapped. They did harm me, Ella, Total and Akila but they didn't kill us. They just stole the others away. Total and Ella say Itex and-" She paused. "Right, so what do we do?"

Ella waited as her mother sucked in a breath and nodded.

"I see," she murmured. "See you then." She hung up and Ella gave her a questioning look. "Jeb will be here soon. We'll talk then." As her mother walked stiffly back into the living room, Ella frowned. She didn't like the expression on her mother's face. What was going on?

--

(Max POV)

"Hello Max." My eyes widened and I felt tears stinging them. Oh god. Oh no. Oh please let _this_ be a dream too! He was watching me. His face was impassive. I couldn't even read his facial expression as I usually could.

I felt the others stiffen around me. Iggy hissed under his breath. He hadn't recognised Fang's footsteps and when he had heard his voice he was unhappy.

"Are you alright man?" he asked. Fang didn't answer. His midnight eyes were focused on me. Beside him, Michael was smirking proudly.

"This is great!" he laughed. "They're all here and in perfect condition." His words hardly registered with me.

I took a stumbling step forward and suddenly there was a gun pointing at me. It took a moment for me to understand what was happening. I was standing, frozen in horror, and Fang was pointing a gun at me.

"Fang?" I whispered. I could hardly hear my own voice. If he heard me, he didn't answer.

"Don't move an inch," he commanded.

"You bastard!" Iggy's voice was a loud, hurt shout.

"No Iggy!" Nudge and Gazzy shouted. I turned my head slightly to watch them trying to hold Iggy back. Angel was staring with shock at the scene, her big blue eyes filled with tears. She sniffled and I glanced at Fang.

He motioned with the end of the gun and I slowly stepped back and knelt beside Angel. I pulled her into my arms. My eyes had been on Fang the whole time. I still couldn't believe it. This was a dream. Some awful, horrible dream. Why was he doing this? To us? To me?

"Fang?" Nudge asked tearfully. "Why?"

"I'm destined for more than what I had with you," Fang replied. Oh no.

When Fang had left my heart had shattered for him. All the little pieces had yearned for him, hurt for him… _loved_ him. Now here was, in front of me and he had just stepped on all the little pieces, turning them into dust. They now hurt ten times worse than before because they still loved him. I don't understand. How can someone completely smash your heart and you can still love them with all the little pieces?

"Fang," I said. My voice was slightly louder now and I could hear all of my heartbreak shining through it. He turned his eyes to me. I glimpsed something but I had just imagined it. His eyes were like onyx. Hard and cold.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"Why?"

"I just explained-"

"No!" I shook my head, tears dripping onto the grimy floor. I cuddled Angel tighter to me. "No. No. No. NO! WHY?" I raised my head and stared at him. I didn't have it in me to glare. "Why would you do this? We love you Fang! _I_ love you! I _love_ you Fang! Do you understand that? I. Love. You." He stared at me.

His face held shock for a moment and then turned completely flat.

"This is turning into a very amusing show," Michael sighed. "But unfortunately I have business. Fang?" Fang stared at me coldly for a moment and then looked at Michael.

I could hear Iggy's muttered cursing, Nudge and Gazzy's crying. Angel wasn't sobbing but I could feel her tears seeping into my shirt. I stroked her hair. Some of my tears fell onto her golden curls and I brushed them away.

"I'd like to talk with Max," Fang told his father. "For a long while. There are some things I need to find out." Michael nodded and now I could glare.

"As if I'd tell you anything you didn't already know!" I shouted. He practically ignored me. Not even a glance in my direction. How could he? I still hadn't full comprehended this. I didn't understand. And I still wanted to wake up from this freaking _nightmare_!

"You'll tell him everything he wants," Michael snarled. "Or it could mean the little one's death." I glared heavily at the man who had stolen Fang away. Who had turned him against us. Who had ruined everything!

I hugged Angel tightly to me.

"Max," Angel whispered. "Don't tell him anything."

"Shh, let me take care of this." I hugged her tightly and then released her to Nudge who gave me a sad look. Her eyes were agonised. How could Fang do this?

"You're sick," Iggy snarled. "I can't believe you! You were my brother Fang! I loved you like a brother! How could you do this?"

Fang ignored Iggy as I approached him. He pressed the end of the barrel between my wings and made me walk in front of him and behind his father. I couldn't do anything. I tried not to acknowledge the throbbing pain in my chest. My headache was nothing compared to the pain of my broken heart. I felt tears spilling down my cheeks.

We walked out of the grimy room. I followed Michael up so many flights of stairs that I lost count of them. Fang then made me turn away from the direction his father was going. He pushed me down a corridor.

Now that there was only him I knew I could escape if I wanted to. But I didn't. For two reasons. One: Angel's life was a stake and possibly the others. I loved them too much to let anything happed to them. Two: Despite how much pain he had me in now, physical, mental and emotional, I loved Fang. I could never bring myself to harm him on purpose right now.

"In here," Fang commanded his voice still hard and cold. "Open the door." I did as he asked and he pushed me in. As I heard him close and lock the door I stared in shock.

This wasn't an interrogation room. It was a fancily decorated and highly furnished bed room. The four poster bed was black as was its hangings, pillows and quilt. Three guesses whose room this was.

"I love what you've done with it," I said sarcastically. Fang prodded the gun against my back and I sighed. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Take four steps forward, count to five and turn around," Fang told me. For some reason his voice was losing the edge that hurt me more than anything else. I couldn't say no. Angel might die. I walked forward and stood.

"One… two… three… four… five," I counted. "Turning." I turned around and was surprised by Fang's arms wrapping around me and his mouth being pressed to mine.

If I was in my usual state of mine, I would have punched him so hard. But this was the new Max. Not improved. In fact this was an awful Max. So I just closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. Heaven. Bliss. I pulled myself close to him and he tightened his arms around me.

What the hell was I doing?

Fang finally pulled back and held me around the waist, staring into my eyes. All the impassive, cold expression was gone. Now his eyes were soft. They looked almost… affectionate. Fang never looked affectionate.

"What the heck?" I demanded.

"Did you mean what you said before?" he asked me breathlessly.

"About not telling you anything. Duh."

"No." Fang shook his head, irritated. "I don't care about that. Before. Did you mean it? Do you… love me?" I stared at him. Oh my god. I looked into his eyes. I searched for a moment and then I remembered that the Voice once told me to believe what I knew rather than what I saw. Suddenly emotion welled up in me and I burst into tears.

I was so over crying.

"Max? Max, are you alright?" Fang sounded worried. I leant onto his chest as I cried. I felt him swing me into his arms. He walked forward slightly and then I felt him sink down onto the mattress of his bed. "Shh. Shh. It's okay. I'm so sorry I put you through all of that. Because, the truth is, I love you Max. I always have. I will love you forever. Please, please forgive me." He rocked me gently, rubbing my back and stroking my hair.

I don't know how long I was sobbing my heart out but slowly it stopped. I opened my eyes and wiped my hand across them.

"Sorry about your shirt," I whispered. Fang chuckled in that special way of his and my heart fluttered. I could feel the pieces knitting back together. "So… you never actually betrayed us?"

"Of course not! I am so offended that you guys believed I did," Fang replied. I looked at his eyes and he stared at me sadly. "I would never, ever do that you. I was on my way back to you guys when he dropped the bomb on me. He said some disturbing things. I decided that, in order to protect the flock, to protect you, I had to pretend to be in league with him."

"You have no idea how much pain I've been in," I whispered. "I missed you so much Fang. I've already demanded this of you once, but, never, ever, leave me again!"

"I won't, this time I swear," Fang replied. He kissed my temple and rested his forehead against my head. "I'm sorry about everything. You can't tell the others though. We have to protect them. Don't think about it, Angel can't know either."

I nodded and leant on Fang, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of his arms around me. It was absolute heaven. He wriggled backwards and I felt him lean back into the pillows and I shifted off him and lay my head on his chest, with my eyes closed.

"This is how things should be," I whispered. Fang's fingers were running up and down my spine. It was soothing. Hypnotizing.

"Mmm."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You know, when we get out of here. When all of this is over. I want to go to Hawaii. Us, the flock, Total, Akila, your mum and Ella. All of us. Just to relax." I sighed. "What? Is there something wrong with Hawaii?"

"No, it sounds so perfect," I replied. "So wonderful. You see I had a dream that we were in Hawaii, just before you and you father came in. I thought it was real and then the others woke me up." Fang laughed.

"Oh Max. At least it was a break from the nightmares." I chuckled and felt myself drifting off into sleep. "We can stay here for a while. No-one will come looking. Sleep for a bit and then, I'm sorry, but I'll have to take you back." I nodded.

I was just so happy to have him back that I didn't care right then. I just felt myself drifting into a perfect fantasy involving myself, Fang and a beautiful beach in Hawaii.

--

**R & R!!! ^.^ Next chapter: Taking A Dive**


	7. Taking a Dive

**Next chapter!! I love you guys so much but I am being so evil because this another cliff hanger!! ^.^ sorry. But as most of you have probably figured out, I love cliffies. One: because I am evil. Two: it keeps the suspense going which makes people keep reading, not that any of you would abandon me! and Three: It makes me NEED to keep writing immediately ^.^  
Here is is! ^.^**

--  
(Max POV)

I took a deep breath and Fang nodded at me. His face smoothed over and turned into the hard, cold, deadly but, thankfully, fake mask that he had to wear to fool the others. It wasn't that he didn't trust them. Far from it. But he couldn't risk one of them acting oddly and tipping his father off.

After my small nap, Fang had briefed me on how intelligent and insane Michael was. He hated him so much but I could see the pain behind that fury. Fang was disappointed that when he finally found someone related to him by blood, they turned out to be a psycho megalomaniac.

"Act like you hate me," Fang hissed. I nodded. That would be easy. I was good at lying and pretending. I loved Fang so much so pretending to feel the opposite, hurt. I think that even if I didn't know that he still loved me, I would love him. It's the way the weird world works and my heart is a traitorous wretch.

"Wait," I whispered. I stopped walking and turned around. I placed my hands either side of Fang's head and leant up on my toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "There."

"What was that for?" he asked. We were talking so quietly because anyone might here us on these stairs. We were heading into the dungeons (how annoying is that? Dungeons! Again! At least Michael didn't chain us to the wall… yet).

"Because for the last-" I counted in my head- "four times, _you've_ kissed _me_. It was my turn."

"You're two times to four." He smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you trying to turn this into a competition?"

"Maybe…" I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel. Fang rested the tip of the barrel of his hand gun on my back and we started walking.

Slowly, we reached the dungeon door. The others wouldn't hear us out here so I wanted to make sure he knew how much he meant to me. I was feeling self conscious. I'd told him I loved him because I was mad at him. Like I've mentioned before, my feelings are easier to express when I'm mad. But I shall try my best.

I turned to him and looked into the eyes that I loved so much.

"I love you," I told him.

"I know," he replied. "I love you too."

"No…" I shook my head. "I really love you. A lot. I just want to make sure you know how much you mean to me before we start this." Fang brushed his hand across my cheek and smiled affectionately at me.

My heart melted at the special smile. It was for me. Just for me. He had never, ever, _ever_ given _anyone_ that look before.

"I understand," he assured me. "Do you know how much you mean to me?"

"I think so…"

"Allow me to remind you." He cupped his hand at the base of my neck and leant forward and kissed me again. "Five times now. Anyway, as long as the sun shines in the day, the stars and the moon are in the night sky, as long as we love flying, as long as waves crash on the beaches all over the world, I will love you."

"Forever and a day…" We both laughed at the corniness of our statements and then sighed.

Fang pushed the door open and I took a deep breath. I made my face furious, hurt, heartbroken, agonised. Etc. Everything I needed it to be. I didn't want to cry again and luckily I couldn't. The others would understand… I think…

"Get in there," Fang growled darkly. We walked forward and I glared around at him. As soon as I spotted the others I darted forward and they came and hugged me. I felt Iggy quivering. Longing to rip Fang's head off I think.

"How could you?" Nudge asked. Fang didn't answer. He just stared at us and then turned.

"You're a coward Fang," Iggy growled. "I can't believe I ever trusted you. Ever loved you. Ever admired you. I hate you." I knew Fang so well that even though he did a good job of hiding it, I saw his back stiffen slightly. Iggy's statements hurt. I hoped he would apologise for them when he found out the truth. _If_ he found out the truth.

Fang left the dungeon and we waited until we heard the grating door close loudly before all sighing in relief. Angel was watching me curiously and I immediately changed the direction of my thoughts.

"Are all of you alright?" I asked in my best leader-in-a-crises voice.

"Sort of," Nudge replied quietly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying for so long. I opened my arms and gave her a huge hug. I also hugged Gazzy and Angel and then stood in front of Iggy. It was a shame he couldn't see my concerned face.

"This hit you harder than the others didn't it?" I questioned softly. He sighed and nodded.

"Not as hard as you though," Iggy replied. "Are you alright?"

"I'm coping," I replied. "I have to, don't I?" Iggy tilted his head.

"I'll help you as best I can Max. I promise." My heart swelled as he said it. I knew I wouldn't need his help that much but it was touching that he wanted to help me. I gave Iggy a quick hug and then turned to the others.

"How're we going to get out of here?" Gazzy asked.

"Um…" I thought for a second. "We wait for the opportune moment." I rubbed my hands together because I only just noticed how cold it was down here. "Now, how about we try and forget we're here."

"How?" Angel asked.

"Let's relive some good memories." I sat down and beckoned to the others. Angel came and curled up in my lap. Nudge and Gazzy sat either side of me and Iggy sat beside Gazzy.

"Who wants to start?" I questioned.

"Oh me," Nudge waved her hand. I rolled my eyes but smiled and nodded to her. "Do you remember when we were first learning to fly and I forgot to flap at one point. I started falling and I grabbed onto you, Max, and you grabbed Fang and all three of us fell into a huge pile of leaves. Even Fang was laughing."

"Hey, I remember that," Gazzy laughed. "It was hilarious. You both landed on Fang. I remember his face. Then you all started laughing."

"Oh and Fang and Max started a leaf fight with each other and then he picked her up and tossed her back into the leaf pile," Nudge added. They all cracked up. Alright, now they were laughing at my expense. But I remembered that too. It was a great time actually.

"What about when we were down at the river and Gazzy found the tadpoles?" Iggy asked. We all thought and then grinned.

"We kept them in an ice-cream container under the bathroom sink and when they turned into frogs they escaped into the toilet," I recalled. "Jeb was so mad." We all laughed again.

"Oh and when Gazzy mimicked Iggy's voice to say that Fang was 'a stupid, cutting Emo'," Nudge added.

"Then he used Fang's voice to say I was 'a blind idiot'," Iggy added reluctantly. He didn't seem to like talking about Fang.

"You guys nearly started a fight and Max had to jump in between you and you nearly hit Max so Fang got mad at you," Gazzy remembered. "Hah, that was so funny."

"You got in big trouble, how was it funny?" I asked. Gazzy gave me an innocent look and I guessed that he didn't care about the ends, only the means. He must have loved watching Iggy and Fang arguing heatedly.

"I don't remember most of this," Angel muttered.

"You were only young," Iggy reminded her. "Why don't you recount something?" Angel thought for a moment, her blue eyes bright.

"I liked it just after you guys all rescued me from the school and we were in the cave," Angel told us. "I think that that was when we all realised how much we need each other. Fang and Iggy didn't say anything but I know what they were thinking."

"Oh Ange, that's so sweet," I crooned. I kissed the top of her head.

"I know what you mean Angel," Nudge agreed.

"Yeah, we need all of us to be a proper family," Gazzy agreed. "We aren't a family alone." We all sighed. We weren't a family without Fang. I hoped they would let go of their resentment when they realised-

Angel's eyes were trained on me and I stared at her. She blinked in surprise.

_Angel! What have I told you about reading my mind?_ I demanded.

_I'm sorry, I won't tell the others! I won't even act happy,_ Angel told me.

_You can't tell Fang either. He'll murder me._ Angel blinked to show she understood and I hugged her close to me.

We heard the door grate open but it didn't close.

"Is this the opportune moment?" Nudge asked. I shook my head.

Fang appeared and wordlessly pointed his gun at me. He gave us a cold look. No-one said anything. He motioned for me to come with him. We had a flock-minus-one hug and then I stood up. I gave Fang a dark glare and followed him.

We got outside the dungeon and he left the door open. He leant close to me and gave me an urgent look.

"What?" I asked.

"I know what they have planned," Fang whispered. "They want us to fight each other to the death to see who is stronger. The matches first up are Iggy and Gazzy, Nudge and Angel and you and me." I stared at him.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"Simple, I'm taking a dive."

--

**Dun, dun, dun!! Now you all have to wait until I write the next chapter mwa hahaha! ^.^ anyways R & R and no, Volleyballgirl1112 I am not enjoying your pain, I just like creating suspense! ^.^**


	8. Busted

**Okay here it is! sorry for keeping you waiting but thanks again so much for all of the reviews! I love you guys so much!! Hope you like this chapter, I do!! ^.^ Enjoy!**

--  
(Max POV)

"What?" I stared at him in horror. Fang averted his eyes and I shook my head, staring at him. "No, if you…. They will _kill_ you." Fang shook his head and sighed.

"It's better than losing you," he told me softly. I stared at him. I couldn't believe this. No. This was _not_ going to happen. No-one in my flock was going to die, especially not Fang. I reached out to him and he pulled back from me, staring at the ground.

"Fang…"

"I'm not going to lose you Max. Not ever."

"So you're just going to let yourself get killed?" My voice was rising because I was angry. How could he even think like that? I thought he understood what he meant to me! "I can't let you do that Fang. No way."

I shook my head and took a few backwards steps. I was trying to disappear back into the dungeon but Fang grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. He held me in his arms and sighed.

"I have to Max," he told me. "You, Angel, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy… you guys are my family and I can't stand even the thought of something terrible happening to you. I am going to protect you. By any means necessary." I shook my head, shock still settling on my heart.

"No," I whispered. "Please, let's figure something else out. Please Fang."

"What else is there to do?" he asked. He let me go and we stared into each other's eyes. He sighed. "Look Max, I know this isn't what you want but-"

"So don't do it!" I protested. "Please Fang. I can't-"

"Don't." He pressed a finger to my lips to stop me from talking. "Don't say you can't live without me. I told you once that without me, you would be fine." I shook my head and he took his finger away and waited for me to speak.

"You were only gone five days and I became so useless," I whispered. "When you split up and took Iggy and Gazzy away it was different. I was still whole because I didn't realise that I loved you… or rather I refused to acknowledge it. But when you left before…" I couldn't speak so I shuddered. Fang nodded, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me close.

"But Max I-"

"Fang!" We both whipped around to stare at Michael. He was glaring at us. I realised that Fang was still holding me.

"Oh crap," Fang and I hissed together. Michael's eyes flashed and slowly he pulled a gun out. Fang reached for his but Michael squeezed the trigger. There was a bang and the wall above us crumbled slightly as the bullet hit it.

"That was a warning," Michael snarled. "Take your gun out, sit it on the floor and slide it across the floor to me." Fang slowly did as he was asked. He kicked the gun across at the same time as pushing me behind his body.

"Fang," I whispered. He ignored me. I glared at his father.

"Get them all out here and follow me," Michael growled. Fang looked back at me. We exchanged a nod and I backed into the cell. The others were waiting not that far away. They'd heard the shot and were curious.

Without saying a word, I brought them out with me. I saw confusion flash across all their faces. Iggy asked Gazzy to describe the scene. When he knew what was happening I could see the thoughts flashing through his head. He was trying to sort out his feelings now.

Michael led us up through the castle. Fang was beside my and I was holding Angel's hand. None of us spoke- not even Nudge- though I knew we all had a million things that we wanted to say.

We were led to a huge set of doors and two men in suits pulled them open. I had to shield my eyes because sunlight began streaming into the castle and I'd spent most of my time in the dark.

"Ow," I muttered and was rewarded with a kick from Fang.

"Out there," Michael hissed, pointing. I nodded to Iggy and he took Angel's hand and they went first. Gazzy and Nudge followed. I looked at Fang and waited for him but he didn't move. His midnight eyes were on his father.

"Go," Fang told me. "I want to talk to him." I waited, unsure. I couldn't leave Fang but the flock was out there. Fang read my mind in that special way he had and nodded out into the sunlight. He reached out and took my hand, gave it a gentle squeeze and then let go.

I strode out quickly to join the flock.

We were in an arena. It was sort of like a football stadium I guess except that it was perfectly round. We were standing on dead patches of grass and lots of dirt. People were in the stands surrounding us. They were watching with… excitement maybe?

"What's going on?" Nudge asked. I shrugged.

"Angel?" I asked. "Can you pick up anything?"

"They're going to make us fight to the death," she whispered. "But not with each other… with those." She pointed across the stadium.

There was a large cage against a wall that housed some vicious looking hybrids. What had Itex been doing? I guess that there was so much that we still didn't know.

They were humanoid creatures but they could crawl on four legs. They looked kind of like a griffon. Ugh. That is awful. They sensed our sights and started growling viciously. Angel shuddered and I touched her head.

"It's alright sweetie," I murmured.

"They're intelligent," Angel told me. "As smart as us but they have bloodthirsty instincts." I looked at Iggy who had his eyes closed, still trying to decipher everything.

"Fang," Angel said. We all turned, my heart giving a small squeeze. He walked into the stadium, followed by Michael. Michael's gun was hanging by his side. He obviously thought he was protected enough not to have it pointed at us or he was stupid enough to think he could take Fang.

Fang caught my eye and I gave a very slight incline of my head. In the next second a smirk slid onto his lips and he pulled up. Michael nearly walked into him. He backtracked, confused. In the next second Fang had swung around. His foot connected with his father's head and Michael stumbled sideways, his arms flailing.

Fang took advantage of his position and grabbed the arm that was holding the gun. He pulled the gun out and then looked at me.

"Stay here!" I said the others and darted forward. Michael had turned to Fang. There was blood running down the side of his head and Fang had the gun pointed at Michael's heart.

I snuck up behind the scientist and landed a sidekick into his lower back. He gasped in pain and sank onto his knees. I went to Fang's side and he passed me the gun.

"You can do the honours," I told him. He nodded his face stony.

"This is for our family," Fang growled. "You will never come near us again." Michael stared at Fang as he pulled his arm back. His hand coiled into a fist and he lashed out. His fist connected with Michael's jaw and his head snapped backwards and he crumpled as he fell unconscious.

That's when all hell broke lose…

--  
(Ella, Third Person)

Jeb paced beside the kitchen table and Ella and her mum watched and waited. Jeb was wringing his hands together. He was muttering. He was frowning. And he even swore a few times.

"I think he's gone mad," Total muttered. Ella nudged him with her foot.

Jeb finally stopped his pacing, his face lighting up with a smile. Ella wondered if the whole light-bulb lighting up thing had some element of truth to it. Jeb's face slowly split into a smile and he snapped his fingers.

"What is it?" Dr Martinez asked.

"I know where they are," Jeb told her. "I remember Michael now. He is Fang's father genetically but of course no-one had looked after him enough to be called his father. Anyway that's beside the point. We have to go to Minneapolis!"

"Why?" Ella asked.

"There's an Itex branch there and I'm pretty sure that's where they would be. Come on!" Jeb grabbed his coat and Ella and her mother jumped up. Total and Akila raced to the door and waited.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Dr Martinez asked as they all raced outside and climbed into Jeb's sedan.

"We'll talk on the way," Jeb told her, turning the ignition on. "There's no time to waste. The flock might die if we don't hurry." Fear seized the others as they started driving away. Total started crying.

"I'll never see Angel again," he sobbed.

"Shh, shh," Ella soothed. "You will. They'll be alright." To emphasize the point; Akila licked Total on the head. He seemed to calm down some.

_Hold on guys, we're coming,_ Ella thought.

--

**R & R!! Next chapter: All Hell.**


	9. All Hell

**Hey guys! Please don't kill me but I have a lot of reasons for not updating but i won't list them all. This is the last chapter and then the epilogue appears tomorrow or the day after if I can't get on the computer. OMG I haven't read Max yet but I saw the wikipedia page because SOMEONE left it up. But I can't wait to read it!!!! I won't give away anything for anyone who hasn't read it but OH MY GOD!! YES!!!!! Anyways, let's get on with this chapter....**

--

(Max POV)

When I said all hell broke lose, I meant all hell broke lose.

The crowd seemed angered by the fact that Fang had just knocked their leader unconscious and the human robot soldier things were jumping into the stadium and rushing at the flock.

Amidst all of that, somehow the griffon creatures got released and attacked the nearest soldiers to them. The horrible tearing noises set my teeth on edge and make the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Max!" Fang called. I turned and jumped backwards just in time to avoid a boot in the face. I ducked and turned, landing a hook-kick right into the side of one of the soldiers. He grunted but swung around and kicked me in the gut.

"Damn you," I growled, trying to bring my breath back. I heard a crunch and saw a few little sparks as Fang landed his foot right where the soldier's neck met his shoulder. He crumpled and Fang looked down, surprised.

"That was simple," Fang noted. I smiled at him slightly in thanks and we both turned around. We were back to back now and I could see the others from here.

Iggy was fighting near Angel who had a group of the soldiers on the ground, writhing in pain. I really wished that she wouldn't do that. I mean it was all well and good when she was saving our butts but it was still wrong.

"Forget it, she won't learn this way," Fang told me, guessing my thoughts. "Just concentrate on the fight."

"Right," I nodded. I leaned away from Fang and spread my wings. I used them to give me a better jump into the air and I landed three kicks on the sweet spot on a few of the soldiers and they collapsed.

"Iggy! Nudge! Gazzy! Ange! Hit them where their neck meets their shoulder!" I shouted. They all heard me and nodded. After that we started dropping the soldiers easily. But then the heavy artillery came out.

The reinforcements were carrying guns. Uh… machine guns. Crap.

"Fang!" I screamed as a soldier aimed up with his back. He looked up and his eyes met my horrified stare for just a moment and then he slowly turned just as the soldiers pulled his trigger.

--

(Ella, Third Person)

Ella was forced to stay in the car as Jeb and her mother went into the building to find out what was happening.

"I don't like this," Total huffed.

"Neither do I," Ella agreed. "Come on, let's go. There's an entrance that leads somewhere else over there." She pointed to a door on the side of the building marked 'Private'.

Ella opened the door of the car and she, Total and Akila climbed out and walked around to the door. Ella turned the handle and the door pushed open.

"They need better security," she decided with a smile. With shaking hands she walking into the building and closed the door behind her.

They stood in a brightly lit corridor that looked as if it belonged in a castle. Ella frowned as the three followed it seemingly uphill. It was long and Ella's legs started to burn as it turned steeply uphill.

"Where does this lead?" Total asked breathlessly.

"No… idea," Ella replied. "Just keep walking before we get caught."

They stopped as they reached a door. Ella opened it and they stepped out onto a balcony and the sight she saw stunned her momentarily.

The balcony looked over a huge stadium sort of like the ones that gladiators used in roman times. And it looked like a miniature war was going on down below. Ella spotted the flock fighting just as the doors flew open and soldiers with guns marched in.

"Oh no," Ella whispered. "We have to do something."

"Fang!" Ella jumped as she heard her half-sister's voice and then stared out at her. Max was hovering, staring at Fang who was right in the sights of a soldier with a machine gun.

"No, no, no," Ella murmured. She looked around and Akila barked. A small hand gun was sitting on a bench.

"I can't fire a gun, Akila," Ella gasped. Total rolled his eyes.

"To save Fang's life you can," he snapped. Ella dove for the gun and swung around. She pulled the trigger just as she heard a bang from the machine guns below.

--

(Max POV)

I heard the snap from the machine gun as another fun fired above. I flew forward just as I saw Fang fall and the red blood on his side. But the soldier was falling too.

"Fang!" I screamed. I couldn't even find a moment to find out where the other gunshot had come from. I landed running and rushed over to him. I skidded on my knees to his side and grabbed him and turned him over.

"Fang, Fang, Fang," I whispered. His eyes flickered and her groaned. I frantically searched for the wound and on the edge of his waist was a large graze where the bullet had hit him.

"I'm okay," Fang groaned.

"I know," I whispered, surprised to find my voice choked up with tears. Argh, I thought I was over the tears. All around us the battle was raging but all I could see and hear was Fang. He was okay. Alive. Fine.

"What happened?" Fang asked. "He was aimed up with my heart."

"I don't know." I frowned and looked up. I raised my eyes brows and tried to understand why Ella, Total and Akila were up on the balcony and why Ella was shaking badly. "Oh…" I noticed the gun in her hand.

"What is it?"

"Can you stand?" I asked. Fang nodded and I helped him climb to his feet. His eyes followed my gaze up to Ella and he frowned. "Don't ask. I'm going to go and make sure she's okay. Help the others." Fang nodded and he leant over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing over to the others.

I jumped into the air, my face feeling rather hot, and flew over to my half sister.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

"Saving Fang," Ella replied shakily. "I've never held a gun before, let alone fired one." She nearly fell backwards but I caught her and helped her sit.

"Stay here," I told her. "And no more gun use. Let us take care of this." Ella nodded and just as I stood to fly off again I heard a loud clunk and then all of the soldiers stopped moving and fell where they stood.

I leant over the edge of the balcony and stared at the carnage.

"What on earth?" I muttered. The griffons were all dead, courtesy of the soldiers and walking out from the main gates were a whole bunch of CIA officials and with them, my mother Dr Martinez and my father turned traitor, Jeb Batchelder.

Okay, I think we just had our butts saved by Jeb. Again. Damn it.

"Come on," I said to Ella. She picked up Akila and I picked them both up and jumped off the balcony, Total flying beside us.

"Angel! Iggy! Nudge! Gazzy!" I shouted as I landed. I folded my wings up and put down Ella who was holding Akila. Total landed just as Ella placed Akila on the ground. I ran over to my family and knelt down to embrace my baby.

"Max!" Angel laughed. I hugged her tightly and then stood up and pulled Gazzy into a hug, then Nudge and then Iggy.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking them all over. They were covered in cuts and bruises, the usual, but nothing too serious. Then I turned the most important person and scrutinized him carefully. Apart from his gunshot wound, Fang was okay.

"Thank the lord," I whispered, my hand on my heart. Fang rolled his eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back automatically and then turned.

"Mum, Jeb," I said as they walked over. "How did you do that?"

"A little threatening," Jeb replied calmly. I tried not to glare at him. He did save us again.

"Thanks," I said coolly.

"Ella!" Mum stated angrily. "Why didn't you stay in the car?"

"I-" Ella started but Fang cut her off.

"If Ella hadn't disobeyed you, I'd be dead," Fang explained. I took his hand and held it tightly. To think, if Ella hadn't been so stubborn, I might have lost the most important person in the world to me.

"Oh," Mum gasped. "Oh… well… I…" She was lost for words but then she noticed mine and Fang's hands and smiled.

"Don't say a word," I hissed. I didn't want anyone to make a big deal of it. "Anyway, look can we get out of here. I don't like being here."

"Sure we can," Mum sighed. She placed her hand on her heart. "Oh thank goodness you're all fine." I smiled at her and then we all started walking. Fang wrapped his arm around my waist and I leant my head on his shoulder. This all seemed so natural. So easy.

"You know what sounds really great right now?" I asked him.

"What?" he replied, his voice bearing traces of amusement.

"Hawaii." I turned my head and looked up at him with a smiled.

"You know what?" he asked me. I shook my head. "I think that sounds so perfect." He leant his head down and kissed me.

--

**Awww, did ya'll like that?? Anyways the epilogue will up either tomorrow or the day after. It's called 'Happily Ever After... For Now'. ^.^ See yous all then!**


	10. Epilogue: Happily Ever After, For Now

**Okay... I have loved writing this story, I have loved reading all of your reviews. I have loved seeing my inbox cluttered with emails saying that people had favourited and alerted this story. But all good things must come to an end and this, sadly, is the last chapter of this story. It's been a great ride and thank you all so much for making this my most successful fanfiction ever! So I'm going to put up a huge chapterthingy after this acknowledging everyone who has been with me on this story! Enjoy the last chapter!**

--

(Max POV)

"Come on Max!" Angel cried. I shook my head.

"No sweetie, I think I'll just relax over here," I replied. "You go ahead, 'kay?" She nodded and then turned and ran down the golden beach where Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Ella were splashing around in the water.

I tightened my sarong around my hips as I strode towards the hammock strung between the palm trees next to our cabin.

Mum had agreed to a trip to Hawaii, stating it would be a good vacation.

I threw myself down onto the material and stared up at the tree tops. Mum had bought all of us new clothes and swimmers for the hot islands of America's archipelago state. I giggled remembering Fang's face when he saw me put my new swim suit on just then.

"What's so funny?" I turned my head to look at him. Mmm. Have I ever mentioned how nice Fang's abs are? I don't believe I have.

"You," I replied honestly. Fang rolled his eyes and strode over to me. I sat up and he climbed onto the hammock beside me and then lay down and pulled me with him. "I was just remembering your face a few moments ago. Do I really look that good in this?" I indicated the dark blue bikini top and tiny board shorts. Of course all our wings were visible but we couldn't care less.

"Hmm," Fang replied. His arms tightened around my waist. "If I answered that honestly, I'm afraid you'd hit me. So I'm not going to."

"Good choice." I leant back onto his chest and looked down at our family playing in the surf with my mum watching. "I love it here."

"So do I," Fang replied. One of his hands was in my hair, stroking it. I think he was doing it absentmindedly.

It was so perfect. Here. Me and him. The flock. It's all I needed. My life was so wonderful in moments like this. I just wanted time to freeze so that nothing could disturb the perfection of a beach that was deserted besides us.

I sighed.

"You're in such a good mood," Fang chuckled. I could hear his heart beat so of course I was in a good mood. That rhythmic sound was music to my ears.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I am."

"Does that mean you'd chance to let me kiss you?" Fang requested. I shrugged.

"Maybe, if you're good," I replied. Fang laughed again and I closed my eyes. I was almost drifting to sleep in his arms. I don't believe that I would be able to kiss him because I would probably fall asleep in the next few seconds.

It was funny how realising that I was in love with Fang changed who I was. I could now stand emotion. How strange is that? I was now able to express that emotion. That was what I needed to do right now.

"Fang?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked his voice like a gentle falling misty-rain.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. I love you too. Don't ever forget it."

"I won't…" My voice was starting to get that drifty sleepy sound to it. "I wanted to tell you before I fell… asleep."

"Okay then." I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I love you forever and a day. Sleep now, angel." Then I was out like a light.

--

(Fang POV)

Poor Max. She was always so exhausted. But somehow she still looked so beautiful. I tried not to shift too much so that she could sleep without being disturbed.

"I love you," I whispered as I moved a strand of hair away from her face. I kissed her forehead just as Angel skipped up the beach.

"You have really nice thoughts Fang," Angel told me as she skipped over and threw herself down on the sand near the hammock.

"Stay out of my head," I told her playfully. Angel smiled angelically at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I'd become a lot more… open since Max and I, well, became an item.

"Yeah, you have," Angel agreed. I threw her a hard look and she giggled. Max stirred.

"Thanks Ange," I hissed. Max opened her eyes and sat up in my arms.

"What's going on?" she asked. I sat up with her as she stretched.

"Angel is just being a mind invader," I replied. Max chuckled and turned and surprised me with a kiss.

"Don't worry," she told me. I chuckled.

"I'm not worrying about anything now." Max nodded.

"Good." The others walked up to us and stretched out on the sand. Max and Ella's Mum waved to us.

"I'm going to head to the markets and pick something up for lunch!" she shouted.

"Okay!" we all shouted. She left and we all relaxed more.

"So, what's next?" Iggy asked, leaning against a tree with his arms around Ella.

"Next?" Max asked.

"Yeah, after our vacation," Nudge agreed. I frowned as Max shifted.

"I don't want to think about that," she explained. "Right now all that I want is to be here with you guys, my family. Nothing else matters except you guys."

"I love you too Max," Angel piped up. She jumped up and climbed onto the hammock with us and sat on Max's lap. "All we need is us."

"Yeah!" Gazzy and Nudge agreed. I moved my arms to include Angel into a hug.

"That's right," I stated, surprising everyone. Iggy laughed and I stared at him. "What?"

"You just expressed emotion. It's kind of funny," he told me.

"You want to come here and say that?" I shifted Max and Angel off me and climbed off the hammock. Iggy jumped his feet and turned away. We both started running down the beach.

I heard Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Ella start running too and them I felt Max's arms wrap around me from behind and we both fell over and rolled across the beach.

"Max!" I laughed.

"Yeah?" she replied. We stopped rolling at the edge of the water and I pulled my weight off Max and she smiled up at me. She ran a hand across my cheek just as a wave washed under her.

"This is perfect," she whispered.

"You're perfect." I leant down and kissed her again. This was heaven, for both of us. Nothing else could compare to this. As long as we had each other then everything would be fine. Absolutely everything.

--

**Since this story is now over, anyone who wants to check out my other MR fic that I will now be concentrating on (hopefully, it isn't as addictive as this one to write) you can! I would appreciate it a lot! I love you all. Thankyou so much!**

**Erin xx**


	11. Important Announcement!

**Attention all who read and loved Hold Me Close!!!!! I have two announcements!**

**1) There may possibly be a sequel to this story but only if enough people vote yes on the poll on my profile!!! I shall do as the majority suggest but be that to write a sequel it will be when I think up a good plot that does not spoil what a success the first one was. I promise I will write one though if you vote yes!**

**AND**

**2) I would like to announce that there will be a competition for someone to design cover art for Hold Me Close!!! Entries can be emailed to me (see my profile for my email address) or you can post them on DA and send me the link. With the winner's permission I would like the feature the art with the story on my DA and post a link for it in Hold Me Close. I would also like to feature it on my Max-Dan-Wiz account but only with the winner's permission. The winner will have the sequel to Hold Me Close dedicated to them, or if there is to be no sequel, a series of oneshots with themes of their choice.**

**Alright, that's all I have to say, thankyou all so much, I appreciate all of the support you have given me!!! ^.^  
**


End file.
